


致诗人与其海盗爱人的十四行诗

by Jane0829



Category: xmen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Curry, Decadence, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Figging, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pirates, Poet Charles, Poetry, Porn with Feelings, Regency Romance, RegencyEra Shower Sex, Retired Pirate Erik, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spanking, Watersports
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0829/pseuds/Jane0829
Summary: Charles学会了如何做口活。





	致诗人与其海盗爱人的十四行诗

致诗人与其海盗爱人的十四行诗  
原作者：luninosity, velvetcadence  
嘻游曲  
Chapter Summary: Charles学会了如何做口活。  
Chapter Notes：此章由luninosity所写；接下来，看Charles如何被完全蹂躏，看他如何将Erik的老二吮吸进别的孔口。  
译者注：dirty talk！

Charles现在精疲力竭，正挥霍着Erik的宠爱，甜蜜又霸道的对他飞扬跋扈，命令Erik允许他在第二次——第三次、第四次、无数次——回合前休息一会儿。Erik被Charles的小脾气逗乐，答应了他。他被Charles的措辞弄得好笑。Charles本想下达一个傲慢骄横的命令，试着当一次了不得的那种抢掠土地的英国年轻领主。然而事实是，Charles现在乖巧得如同被阳光照得昏昏欲睡的快乐之人，被Erik赐予他的情潮黏住了四肢，说出的单词都与哈欠纠缠。  
Erik扶住Charles的背，领着他朝床上走去。每次Erik的手指擦过Charles白皙的皮肤，轻沾Charles性感的臀部，前者的心就止不住地颤动：有种莫名的陌生情绪开始膨胀，弥漫了他满身躯，怪异又富有温情。Charles含糊不清地吐出几个词语，大概是关于最后清理的问题。Erik摇摇头算是回答；Charles倏地嘴角上扬漾出一个微笑，乖巧的蜷进猩红色的丝绸薄被里，尽管那个笑容明目张胆的宣誓着：只要他想，他就能随时抗议。  
他没有，显然的，没那么想过。他还是刚才那副凌乱的样子。Erik爱他如此。  
Charles断断续续把傍晚都睡过去了。Erik就那么注视着他，不难烦的把前来清理餐盘的仆人遣走，然后再回去继续刚才的注视。Charles是他的。只有他能沉醉，只有他能蹂躏；因为是Charles自愿随他踏入这宝石遍地，丝绸四散的海盗巢穴的，甚至甘之如饴。今晚，如果那个古怪的扭曲情绪再次侵略他的心房来作怪，他必将无视那些恼人的心结。他是个忽视情绪的好手。一直如此。  
佣人们退下了，壁炉里生起了火，把这间小卧房温暖，蜡烛燃得斜斜矮矮，忽明忽暗闪烁着清光。而Erik，就那么凝视着Charles——在床上如同粉红又美丽的奶油，残留在Charles身上的黏糊糊的津液，淫乱的指痕，与他臀部诱人的线条，无不例外都在向Erik的唇舌发出邀请——请他去感受Charles身体的每一丝颤动。他的感官被再次唤醒，伴随着明显的氛围转变：侵入与掠夺，霸道与占有，都蓄势待发。  
在Erik坐到Charles身旁的时候，Charles就立刻醒了过来，凭借着的是身旁有人就会警觉的人类本能。Erik以前亲眼目睹过这种反应，在海盗突袭之时，在刀剑交错之间，就是人类远离文明才会做的那些事情里。  
Erik不想关心Charles看到过什么；他本意不是与Charles相爱，也不是指望这位子爵先生爱上他。他只是在这儿为这位蓝眼睛美人提供无与伦比的体验，就像那些诗里写的；与此同时，他亦能以最满意的方式满足自己的欲望。  
尽管如此；结。就在他心里。  
他开口，“休息好了吗，Charles？”他把这个问题化成低沉的咕哝，变成漫不经心的慵懒暗语，如同猫抓一般诱人。可他现在一点也不慵懒。  
Charles笑了。不是无辜处子的笑；完全不是，Charles的笑是对他的诱惑者了如指掌的笑，似乎他也计划好好享受接下来的体验。他伸展身体，以一种撩人的姿势将布着雀斑的白皙皮肤袒露，青年特有的紧致阴茎迅速展现在Erik眼前。  
Erik任由嘴角越咧越远，俯视Charles。  
Charles启唇说话，作为刚刚才被Erik的指节与嘴唇攻破甜蜜洞穴的人来说，他的表现算得上相当傲慢，“我相信你想要得到肯定答案，Erik。”以名呼唤：亲昵又情切，可以这么说。但隐隐约约还有别的情愫。  
Erik的手抚过Charles。从肩头转移到腰臀：叫嚣着宣誓主权。Charles顶着吃人的注视强装镇定。下一秒，Erik的手指就环住Charles的阴茎，不疾不徐的开始套弄：没有揉捏，但每一个动作都让Charles精神恍惚。他的瞳孔变得涣散，眸色更加深沉，颤抖着。  
“有的人乐于承受疼痛，”Erik告诉他，不以为意地玩弄那处娇贵的嫩肉，“算是为欢愉再加点儿辅料……去感受到达顶峰的快感，那些让人想想就刺激的危险……你会愿意成为其中一个吗，Charles？”他认真布下每一口吐息，每一寸舔吮，“可能不会。或许不是现在，至少。毕竟，我到现在为止都没操过你。”  
他本来还半期待着他因为冒犯的亵渎而有所退缩，可是他马上想到这个男孩是写过什么诗的人。Charles只是笑：“或许你应该。”  
“或许你不应该怂恿一名海盗。”顺带捏起Charles的一小块敏感肌肤，引得身下人发出一阵细密的喘息，“首先，还有一些别的事。你愿意学习如何用嘴取悦一个男人吗，Charles？把一个男人的性器含进双唇之间，深入你那漂亮的喉咙，做只有最肮脏的妓女才会做的事？”随着他吐出的话，Charles被他把玩在掌心的老二越来越硬；而Charles，早已神色迷离。“你会的，不是吗？学习如何品尝，感受那滋味，你的嘴会被一个海盗的老二塞满，然后你除了吞下他给予的所有之外别无选择……”  
Charles分开双唇。算是无声地投递出他的渴望。Erik得意地笑了起来。他俯下身，舌头舔过他手中握住的泛红的性器。Charles尝起来是甘甜的：有先前他自己的残余物，那来自他一晚上的奋力耕耘。  
“起来，跪下。”  
Charles露出了轻微的不满然后反驳他，“你本可以好好说话，”然后嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着有关海盗还有别的什么期许的事。Erik见他这样，不明原因的想要发笑。  
在床上，和Charles一起——时刻勾引着人的Charles；他们的性事从来不需要过多勾引，当然不需要，从来不需要——他很想笑。轻盈的喜悦弥漫在他的躯体；好像上升的气球，又似与风共舞的风筝。  
因为他控制不住想要笑，他只好下达命令，“按我说的做，Charles，如果你还想学的话，”Charles用一种与众不同的方式斜撑着起来，堂而皇之的赤裸着身体，接着滑向地面。Erik打开双腿，解开他的长袍；Charles在他的大腿之间坐下，显然已经入迷。  
“继续，”Erik开口，“摸我，”其实他很好奇在蓝眼之后掩藏着的都是些什么情绪；关于尺寸，他知道这算是海岸妓院口口传颂的传奇；关于他作为犹太人才有的割礼，对这个娇身惯养小贵族来说，也应该是新奇事物；关于伤痕，弹孔与刀印，那都是Erik这么多年刻下的勋章。  
Charles的确带给他惊喜。他知道Charles不会胆小；但他也没想到Charles第一口会亲吻他的左大腿内侧，在那个最丑陋的疤痕上落下了一个蝴蝶般轻柔的吻。完了Charles还微微吐气，嘴唇温暖，“这一个很可能会要了你的命。”  
“可它没有。”  
“我很感激。”每一个吐词都很真诚，Charles坐回自己的脚后跟，抬起头露出蓝得见不到底的双眼，“我很感激你在这里。”  
“好吧，”Erik开口，对自己舌头颤抖着，捋不清楚的答案感到不满，“你已经让人感到非常愉悦了，所以我也很高兴有你，”Charles露出灿烂的微笑，好似他偷偷听到了Erik没有说出口的秘密语言，“那么，接下来该怎么做呢？”  
“It’s not hard，”Erik开始了，然后，一瞬间，清澈的眼睛里闪烁起晶亮的光，“不该那么说，Charles——我是说那不困难（difficult），”Erik把手指穿进诗人的头发，把他的脑袋扶向前来。茶棕色的头发与他的指尖缠绕，如同核桃丝，柔软但是紧抓不放。  
火光照射在白皙皮肤上，如同琴弦上荡漾的可爱音符：金色与红色的花火以Charles光裸的脊背为画板作画，雀斑漫不经心的散落在他的肩膀。Charles笑了，跪在Erik腿间的地板上。  
整个卧室都已被点燃。  
Erik握住自己的阴茎。将顶端推向Charles的唇尖。还有——那该死的花火，再一次，在那双眼里——直直将他卷了进去。  
Charles不熟练：这是事实。Charles从未在唇齿间感受过一个男人的重量，甚至还要真切的深入他嘴唇的处女地：这也是事实。然而，这是Charles自己的选择，一如那些诗歌，还有今夜：坚定且无惧。压抑着吞咽口水的Erik已经硬得不行，从他这个角度看去：他的粗长隐秘进那嫣红的嘴唇，流出晶亮的银丝，在Charles闷闷地呻吟时，Erik冲破阻碍，猛地往前推进。Charles在笑——Erik甚至能够感受到Charles舌尖的卷动——正在舔吮他的龟头，贪心又好奇。火光、烛光，掺杂着逗留在房里的咖喱味道，与性爱的慵懒纠缠，把整间屋子带入令人陶醉的幻境。洋红色的丝绸、生涩但热火朝天的嘴、白皙的皮肤还有当Erik擒住Charles的下巴把他摁住，从Charles嘴角与他的老二间探入一根拇指，搅动男孩的口腔，看着Charles双眼扑闪，眼神缥缈，他都无法自拔。  
Charles生涩，Charles也无所畏惧，他是单纯无辜与冒失勇敢的结合典范，径直偷走了Erik的呼吸；他的身体已经脱离掌控，渗出的滚烫液体洒了Charles满嘴。他没法接受，失去掌控力，被一张毫无技巧可言的嘴愚弄——可是为什么，为什么，为什么Charles的嘴唇就与众不同？没有伎俩，不存在熟练，只有渴望，而Erik的身体与这种渴望产生共鸣——他只由着自己紧紧扣住Charles的脑袋，恶声恶气，“继续，”然后刺得更深，强迫Charles跟上节奏，接纳它：然后继续。  
Erik很大，而Charles又完全是个新手。Charles被塞得满口， Erik的老二快把他撑到窒息：很好，Erik暗想，一种病态的满足感侵蚀了Erik引以为傲的沉着冷静，他感觉Charles正拉扯着系在自己心头的细线。Charles是来学习的。就让他学。  
Charles学得很快，至少看上去是这样。在很短的一段时间里他有点失去协调——牙齿擦过Erik使后者细细抽气。但很快，他就找回了唇齿艺术性十足的掌控权，甚至抬头眨眼向Erik寻求支持。Erik露出微笑表示应允，可那笑太过火、太贪婪；让Charles的脸瞬间变得绯红。在Erik的腿间，可能是挣扎？性奋？还有羞辱？或许三者都是？Charles把Erik的性器吐了出来，顺着Erik的柱身舔舐到双球：如同一场探险。Erik迁就了一会儿他的好奇心，与此同时，他也享受着Charles试探性的触碰，纵情于Charles品尝他时手指在他脆弱皮肤上的徐徐摸索，男孩仿佛发现新领地。  
发展到后来，Charles的触碰变得太随意，不紧不慢而且太轻了，这把Erik搞得很不耐烦。早在先前，室内的空气已经烧得噼里啪啦，他再次将手指插入Charles的发间，Charles也配合着把脑袋伸向前，嘴唇微张形成一个完美的O型，随时准备受召。  
Charles甚至含着Erik的性器呛了起来，着实可爱。他的碧蓝眼瞳大张，里头浸满水汽；他的瑰红嘴唇润湿，得益于Erik半勃时擦过他仰起的脸，留下的污迹混合了唾液。Charles不由得开始颤栗，却仍然跪在地上；他喃喃，“我从来不知道——”声音听起来破碎又带着虔诚，像个狂喜着奉身神祗的殉道者。Charles再次倾身向前，合上眼，继续追寻Erik的阴茎。  
Erik屏住呼吸。Charles却吸气，吐息的温度作弄着Erik充血后发烫的皮肤；然后他顺着褶皱一路舔下去，蓄意已久，非常缓慢。只要他愿意：没有到根部，但却远超出Erik强迫他所作的程度，一记深喉必定会堵满他甜蜜的嘴，让他窒息，将他逼到产生干呕。  
Erik在呻吟。他控制不住想向前推：这个男孩，这个男孩，这个把Erik的心要命的系在绳上拉扯的诗人，夺走了万物，还祈求更多，还让Erik想给他——  
—万物—  
他堪堪圈住Charles的喉咙。没有使劲儿，但在他每次来回推进时，他想他都感受得到阴茎的动作。Erik切实感应到了Charles瞬间的停顿：扑翅般短暂的无力感回荡着欲望。Charles喘不过气——但还不至于窒息，却也快了——Erik的阴茎抵住他的喉咙，Erik的手掌扶住他纤细的后颈；但Charles没想过推开，颤抖着接纳他之所望。他完全敞开自己，拱起脊背，摊入Erik的掌间，让Erik接手，让Erik享用他的嘴与喉，为欢愉。  
Erik变换姿势，用腿压住他的男孩。Charles下意识张开了自己的腿，试图再次含住Erik。他已坠入梦际，眼神缥缈，迷失在欲潮与压倒性的感官体验里。他现在坚硬无比。Erik下移置于Charles脖颈间的手，捏起眼前晃动的屁股：Charles立刻明白过来Erik的心思，开始了他的反攻，在忘情吮吸Erik老二的同时，他也不忘抓住后者的胯骨。Charles，Erik昏昏沉沉想，他是那种不会退缩的男孩，是那种被给予得越多就接纳越多的男孩；他会赌上一切陪在他的伴侣身边，与他一道前行，永远永远——  
Charles忍不住颤栗着呜咽出声，头顶至脚尖，早已失去控制，手掌恹恹的搭在Erik腿间，却仍然顽固的含着Erik的阴茎。他的嘴巴早已肿胀，泛着撩人的光泽，眼皮重重地搭着，脸颊被纵横的泪水弄得一团糟。就是那儿，Erik的老二临幸过他的双颊、嘴唇、鼻尖还有紧闭的双眼。感受到Erik的注视，Charles抬起眼；他们的眼就那么相遇了，透过细密的卷翘睫毛。  
那个连接开始摇晃。火花猛然喷薄炸裂：突如其来又亲密无间。  
视、听还有Charles湿热的嘴——  
如同步枪击中Erik的内脏，留下了致命伤口，那是一颗宝蓝色的子弹；他再一次向前推进，用了最大力气推到底，直达Charles的喉管。  
高潮来的猛烈又绵长，尤其是在他早先的自我否定后；高潮袭来洗去了他所有的顾虑，只将他卷入狂喜的激流。Charles被呛住，不停吞咽，他不得不一直吞咽；Erik往回退了一点，停在他的舌头上，他想让他尝尝，在Erik到的时候，他从Charles的嘴间拔了出来，悉数洒在了身下人白皙的皮肤上。Charles微弱的哀鸣，他将臀部蹭向Erik的腿，他硬硬的抵住Erik胫骨的性器急需释放；Erik把他稍微软下的阴茎送回Charles偷懒的嘴里，轻声耳语，“你刚刚想了解的，Charles；这就是海盗如何操你的方式，操你好看的小嘴，看着你祈求更多，你会成为一名海盗的婊子，你会成为我的小婊子，你会夜夜在我的床间打开双腿，如此美丽——”  
美丽。对的。在Erik说出这番话时，Charles在他的腿间完全释放，靠自己，还有Erik塞满他口腔的东西，完全把自己交付于情欲的狂喜里。  
Charles以哭出来结束，高潮结束的余韵让他感到茫然，他整个人缩在Erik腿间，突然就变回了青少年的模样：未满十九，古老头衔的继承人，一个会在诗歌的闪光火花与智慧的美妙中寻找避难所的男孩。Erik把他的嘴操了个天翻地覆，对他的身体宣示主权，强迫他体验每一个新感觉。  
Erik的心脏在他磐石般的胸膛里翻了个转。  
Erik从地板上捞起他的小子爵。但还是恶声恶气，“我去给你准备水，”可在Charles安静地啜泣着点头时，Erik感觉到一瞬间的衰老，有些疲惫又伤痕累累，他觉得身体的每一处伤痕都开始钝痛。  
但当他返回床边时，Charles已经站起来了，看上去比刚才好多了；事实上，看上去就像他一直属于这里，安坐在枕头做成的王座上，活像一个儿童皇帝，“谢谢你，”他说。  
Erik挑眉。  
Charles双手稳稳地捧着一个锡杯。他发出的声音嘶哑，如同残损的绸缎：边缘被磨起了边儿，尽管如此却仍然平和。“我感觉…我不知道我感觉如何。还好，我想。那…那还…我知道我没经验，以前…”  
“你是在问你做的好不好吗？”他本可以撒谎的，他本可以说：不，我的大人，我以前在码头的小酒馆里干过更好的；我不需要有着傻气蓝眼、肩膀上布满雀斑的处子；我不需要你；我，不爱你…  
可他说，“当然。你很好。”他的身体如同在吟唱，筋疲力尽可又矛盾的容光焕发。不该仅仅是“好”这个字。外头已然找不到黄昏的半点痕迹，它早就褪入夜色，舞会与派对终于在天空变为靛蓝时结束，上流社会的人还未换下硬邦邦的礼服，坐在镀金的马车里赶着回家，喝下了太多白兰地，在闪亮的吊灯下跳过太多舞，都让他们打着哈欠昏昏欲睡。而Erik的宝石宫殿里，金红灯光正在白皙肌肤上作画，散落的衣物正在地面安睡。  
“好的，可是。”Charles呷了口水，抬起头。他的眼睛真的出奇的蓝。“我讨厌去想我在这方面很不擅长。诚然，我讨厌在任何方面有不擅长，可你——”  
“我怎么样？”  
“我想让你高兴，”Charles非常真诚的对他说，可Erik忍不住嗤之以鼻，Charles还没搞明白，Erik怎么可能与幸福携手同行？  
Charles已经眯起那双慑人的眼睛。  
“你让我格外开心。今晚的很多时候都是。难道我没还你人情吗？”  
“你就是在通过我探索，”Erik对他说，“我在用我的经验助你一臂之力。这与开不开心无关，Charles。”  
“我可不怕你，”Charles漫不经心回敬他，一次性喝了半杯水。Erik见他这样，干脆把整个水罐带了过来。Charles问他，“要是这儿有茶就好了，我的嗓子有点儿…”话音还没落下Erik就向厨房摇铃，在他们消化彼此的反应时，有一段不算短的沉默。  
“我到现在都还没真正操过你，”Erik坐在床边，解开袍子，把脚趾埋进凌乱的被子里取暖。Charles，不知羞的裸身在Erik身旁，溜开腾了点儿位置又马上缩回来，这样他们就可以贴着了，肌肤相触。Erik继续说，“你明白的，我们没做的事，我们还没做完。”  
Charles看着Erik脚上的那团被子好笑，“是的，我懂的，我可以待久一点，可能吧。如果你还有要展示给我的。”  
“我的确有。今晚留下来。”  
“那我得给我妹妹传个信儿——”Charles摆摆手。靠在Erik肩头的重量给Erik带来一种难言的温暖，这与靠近火炉产生的热度完全不同，“——但是她早就习惯我那些稀奇古怪的作息。牛津的派对，诗歌社团…….她不会关心的。好的，当然。我会留下来。”


End file.
